Santa Axel!
by 2721Sora
Summary: "Hey, ini bercada yah? Axel jadi santa? memang bisa?"
1. Chapter 1

**SANTA AXEL!**

Rate: T  
>Genre: Hurtcomfort and Friendship

Prolog: Patrol to Christmas Town  
>(AN: Happy Christmas All.. ini Fic pertamaku tentang Axel nih~ selamat menikmati~ ^^)

* * *

><p>"hoaaam..."<p>

"Kau mengantuk, Ax?" tanya seseorang berambut blonde, yaitu Roxas, sambi duduk di samping sahabatnya yang berambut merah.

"Jelas, siang hari bolong begini tak ada kerjaan. Apalagi Saix belum kembali dari misinya kemarin. Dia sudah mati kali yah.." kata Axel sambil menaikan kakinya ke atas Sofa di ruangan itu.

"Ax... cabut kata-katamu tadi.." kata Roxas sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Axel.

"Eh?" Axel menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Saix sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan garang, "ahaa~"

"Grrr..." geram Saix. "Siapa yang sudah mati HUH!" rambut birunya makin jegrak dan tanda X di atas hidungnya makin terlihat jelas dan menakutkan. Saix mau memasuki mode berserk!

'_a-aku matii!'_ batin Axel sambil ketawa kuda.

"Sudahlah Saix, dia hanya bercanda kok..." kata seseorang di belakang Saix. Dia membawa gitar dan meng-genjreng ria menenangkan Saix. Saix pun _calm down._

Saix melihat sekeliling dan menghitung.

'_Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, dan Zexion yah... hanya 5 orang ternyata.' _Batin Saix.

"Oke, karena tadi ada seseorang yang mengeluh karena ingin mendpatkan kerjaan, sekrang kalian semua yang ada di sini kuberi pekerjaan." Kata Saix dingin.

"Eh! Kau gila Saix, aku dan Zexy baru saja menyelesaikan tu- Auch!" erang Demyx karena buku tebal –kira-kira 5 cm- menimpuk kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Zexy, Dem.." kata Zexion calm sambil mengelus bukunya tadi, Lexicon-nya.

"yah, untuk berolahraga, kiddo!" kata Xigbar sambil ketawa.

"karena anggota-anggota lain sedang dalam misi, jadi kalian patroli di sekitar tempat yang belum di patroli oleh anggota-anggota lain." Kata Saix dan semuanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Demyx dan Zexion –lagi- patroli di wonderland." Kata Saix dan di jawab anggukan oleh Demyx dan Zexion.

"Xigbar kau di..."

"Di Agrabah!" kata Xigbar memotong perkataan Saix.

"Terserah lah... Roxas dan Axel..." perkataan Saix terhenti dan menyengir gak jelas.

'_glup!' _Axel menelan ludah.

"Kalian, Roxas di Halloween Town dan Axel Chistmas Town_._" Kata Saix.

"Hey, aku berelemen api, masa di Christmas Town, kau mau membunuhku yah.." protes Axel.

"kau mau protes, Ax?" tanya Saix sambil mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya.

"ng-nggak jadi." Axel pun menyerah dan mencibir.

"Oke, segera laksanakan misinya!" seru Saix dan satu persatu kelompok membuka portal.

...

..

.

**-At Halloween Town-**

**.**

"Gila, dia mau membunuhku kali yah..." kata Axel kepada Roxas.

"Sudah lah Ax.. masih bagus kalau kau di beri tugas patroli dari pada dapat misi, apa lagi misi dari Saix selalu merepotkan." Kata Roxas.

"Hah... nyerah deh aku. Sudah ya, kita mulai memencar. Aku ingin patroli ini segera berakhir." Kata Axel sambil berjalan dengan uring-uringan.

"Haha, good luck, Ax!" kata Roxas.

Axel berjalan menuju Graveyard dan berjalan menuju hutan. Itu tempat dimana pintu menuju christmas town berada. Di tengah perjalan, memang ada beberapa heartless yang merepotkan muncul. Entah perasaan Axel yang uring-uringan, hearless itu langsung di bakar habis tanpa ampun oleh Axel. Dan melanjutkan perjalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Axel sudah berada di hutan.

'_Yah, tinggal mencari pintu Christmas town dan berkeliling-keliling lalu kembali ke castil.' _Kata Axel dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Axel tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh keras.

"Auch, _What the hell with this_!" teriak Axel sambil mengelus judatnya yang terbentur cukup keras. Lalu melhat benda yang membuatnya tersandung.

"eh? Kado?" gumamnya bingung. Kemudian Axel mendengar suara lirih. Axel melihat sekelilingnya. Seorang kakek-kakek menggunakan baju merah dengan topi –mirip topi tidur- merah.

"Hoho.. ada seseorang ternyata." Katanya, "kau bisa membantuku?"

"Bi-bisa, tapi.."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku memungut kado-kado yang berserakan ini..." katanya.

"Baik, um.. anda?"

"Oh, maaf.. aku Santa Calus dari Christmas Town..." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Axel." Kata Axel.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Wahaha~ sedikit banget nih Chapter. Tapi biarlah.. masih ada lanjutannya kok. Karena aku kurang bisa bikin one shot, jadi ini ku buat multychapter. Kay~ thank's buat yang sudah membaca ^^<strong>

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nophie-chan<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SANTA AXEL**

**Rate: T  
>Genre: Hurtcomfort and Friendship.**

**Chapter 1: Axel become Santa?  
>(AN: hahaa~ Hallo readers, thank's for read and review this story..**

**Saatnya jawab para pereview :DD**

**To: ****BurnGnomeDown  
>Hahaa~ thx udah review :D iya, aku kurang memperhatikan huruf kapitalnya XD thx sudah bantu koreksi <strong>

**To: Vaqne Aurelius  
>Thank's udah review yah ^^ iya, kubuat per-chapter pendek haha.. Um, ganbarimasu ^^ <strong>

**Okay, I'll continue my strory, Happy reading~)**

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir setengah jam Axel membantu Santa memungut kado. Apa boleh buat, Santa sudah tua dan pelupa, tidak bisa membedakan kado dan lampu yang berkelip-kelip di pinggir. Axel jadi sweatdrop sendiri, apa lagi saat mendengar kalau kado yang tersebar itu ada ratusan.<p>

"Um, Santa... mengapa kadonya bisa tersebar begini?" tanya Axel.

"Hoho.. itu karena heartless dari Christmas Town mengacau ruang kerjaku dan mencuri kado-kado ini. Dan ternyata ada di Halloween Town." Kata Santa.

"Ahaha.." Axel tertawa, tertawa kecil melihat nasibnya yang memungut kado ratusan ini.

'_Pasti Roxas sedang asik-asik berpatroli bersama Jack Skellington.'_ Batin Axel.

_-Padahal, Roxas sedang mati-matian melarikan diri dari Jack yang sedang mengintrogasi Roxas karena dia kira sebagai mata-mata-_

Tak lama, semua kado sudah terkumpul.

"Fiuh~ selesai juga..."kata Axel sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Terima kasih, um.."

"Saya Axel, santa.." kata Axel mengingatkan lagi. Kira-kira sudah 5 kali Santa lupa nama Axel dalam 1 hari ini. _'Santa pelupa banget deh..' _batinnya.

"Oh iya. Axel yah namamu. Oke, Axel.. sebagai tanda terima kasihku, bekunjunglah ke rumahku ebentar. Aku mau menjamumu." Kata Santa.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata "Menjamu" yang pasti berurusan dengan makan, Axel langsung semangat lagi. Axel mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti Santa ke Christmas Town.

Sejenak Axel terlihat bersemangat, tapi.. semangatnya langsung membeku ketika sampai di Christmas Town. Udara dingin dengan salju yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Brr, Axel menggigil.

"Ah, aku berelemen api ini gak kuat dengan keadaan di sini..." keluhnya.

"Hum? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Santa. Axel segera menggeleng cepat.

"Hoho.. baiklah, ayo kita kerumahku..." kata Santa.

Selama di perjalan, Axel di hadang oleh berbagai heartless. Axel segera menyerang mereka, tapi tidak maksimal, karena keadaan di sana tidak mendukung Axel, dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Santa. Jadi Santa tidak tau kalau Axel itu dari Organisasi XIII.

"Sudah sampai..." kata Santa dan membuka pintu. "loh.." lanjutnya.

"Ada apa, Santa?" tanya Axel.

"Tidak bisa di buka."

"Ya,karena terkunci, kan Santa?" kata Axel mengingatkan kalau pintu itu terkunci bukan tidak bisa di buka.

"Oh iya, hohoho.." tawa Santa yang menggelegar itu terdengar lagi. Axel hanya sweatdrop melihat si pikun Santa.

"Silahkan masuk.. err.."

"Axel. Ingat baik-baik donk, Santa. Namaku Axel, _got it memorized_?"kata Axel dengan gaya khas nya.

Axel masuk ke dalam rumah santa. Rumah itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Axel mendekat ke perapian dan menghangatkan diri di sana. Santa membawa beberapa kue untuk Axel. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang Christmas dan pekerjaan Santa.

Axel sedikit tertarik tentang itu.

"Santa, apakah setiap orang bisa jadi Santa?" tanya Axel.

"Bisa, karena siapapun yang membagikan kehangatan dan kebaikan dan membuat yang lain tersenyum di hari Natal, itulah Santa yang sesungguhnya. Santa itu bukan orang yang membagikan kado-kado saja, tapi membagikan kehangatan dan kecerian untuk semua orang di saat natal." Kata Santa dengan bijak.

Axel ternyenyum.. senyum yang mempunyai arti sendiri.

"Santa, aku ingin jadi Santa juga.." kata Axel semangat.

"Boleh, aku akan bersedia membantumu." kata Santa.

Lalu Axel berpamitan kepada santa. Santa membawakannya sekotak hadiah untuknya.

"Anak itu, tahun lalu juga ada anak yang menolongku untuk menjadi santa.. namanya, Sora kalau ga salah deh. Ah, sudah laha.. saatnya kerja.." kata Santa dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Axel berjalan dengan semangat –walaupun dia sangat kedinginan- dan merasa beruntung di tugaskan ke Chistmas Town. Axel berkeliling sekali lagi untuk patroli.

"Yosh... sudah selesai patroliku. Saatnya kembali ke Castil." Katanya. Axel segera berlari menuju pintu Halloween Town.

Axel mencari Roxas di Halloween Town dan menemukannya sedang di kejar-kejar Jack Skellington. Axel dan Roxas berlari bersama.

"Ro-Roxas, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Axel sambil berlari.

"Jack mencurigaiku karena aku menggunakan jas Organisasi XIII ini lengkap dengan tudungnya." Kata Roxas.

"Wha? Lalu.. bagaimana dengan patrolimu?" tanya Axel.

"Sudah, aku di kejar-kejar sambil berpatroli. Tenang saja." Kata Roxas.

Mereka kembali ke tempat dimana mereka membuka portal dan segera masuk ke dalam portal.

.

**To Be Contiued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahhaa~ <strong>**kayaknya aku memang bikin per-chapter pendek kali yah tapi, ****biarlah #plaked#, bagaimana? Kayaknya feel Christmasnya masih belum terasa kan? Hahaa~ memang. –slap- XD  
>oh iya, masih ingat dengan Fic Chistmasku sebelum nya... ini adalah 1tahun setelahnya. Tapi, entah mengapa ada Roxas di Fic kali ini. Tapi, biarlah, kan terserah Author. –dizg- yang penting Ficnya nggak menyeleweng ^^<strong>

**Kay~ thank's for read and review this story~ kalau sempat review yah ^^**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nophie Chan<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**SANTA AXEL**

**Rate: T  
>Genre: Hurtcomfort and Friendship.**

**Chapter 2: Prepare and Try  
>(AN: hahaa~ Hallo readers, thank's for reand and review this story, maaf chapter ini aku updatenya lama aku sibuk dengan download KHR -203 episode =="- hahaa~ dan aku hampir lupa untuk update gomen-nee #dipukul readers# ahaha, dan hari ini tanggal 24.. Yeyy! Besok hari Natal! Merry Christmast All! wakaka~ Yosh!**

**Saat menjawab para pereview: ^^**

**To: Ventus Hikari  
>Hahah, kalau Squel.. sebenernya aku nggak memikirkan sampe situ loh haha~ tapi, kalau ada yang menganggap sebagai squel.. ga apa kok.. ^^ <strong>

**To: Zelvaren Yuvrezla  
>Haha, kalau Zemyx ada nyempil dikit di chapter ini loh ^^.. tapi itu hanya kesalah pahaman<br>Oh iya, Axel menjadi Santa untuk Organisasi XIII saja ^^ hahaha~ dia tidak menggantikan tugas Santa.**

**Kay, time to continue this story, Happy Reading~ ^^)**

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di Castil The World That Never Was, Axel menutup portal dan melemaskan badan bersama Roxas. Itu biasa mereka lakukan, apa lagi setelah berlarian seperti tadi dikejar oleh Jack.<p>

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang perempuan berambut pirang, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Larxene si pemakai elemen Petir.

"Seperti biasa, kami melakukan pelemasan badan, biar badan tidak pegal-pegal.." kata Axel, dan seperti biasa, Roxas hanya diam.

"Cara kuno itu..." ejek Larxene dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Huah! Selesai juga. Hey, Ax, siapa yang mau lapor ke Saix? Kau atau aku?" tanya Roxas.

"Kamu saja deh. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu..." kata Axel dengan tersenyum.

"Hum begitu.. eh, ngomong-ngomong.. itu kotak apa?" tanya Roxas sambil memandang kotak yang di pegang oleh Axel dari tadi.

"Oh, ini rahasia. Haha.. duluan Roxy~" kata Axel sambil meninggalkan Roxas.

"Don't call me Roxy, Ax!" teriak Roxas sambil memandang punggung Axel. "bagus lah, Axel sudah nggak terlihat uring-uringan lagi. Aku senang.." lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju kearah Saix dan melapor.

Axel berjalan sambil membawa kotak pemberian santa dengan senang. Axel membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mengkunci pintu, lalu menaruh kotak itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Kira-kira apa isinya yah?" tanya Axel kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Axel membuka kotak itu. "ng?"

Sebuah baju merah, dengan topi mrah, lalu bulu putih halus yang panjang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Axel lagi.

Axel mengingat-ingat lagi, "sepertinya aku pernah melihat baju ini deh.."

"..."

"... Ahhh!" teriak Axel.

"Woy, Ax! Kau tak apa?" tanya Zexion dari luar kamar dan mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Axel.

"Aku gak apa.. thank's Zezion..." kata Axel. Lalu, Axel mendengar lirih suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Sepertinya Zexion sudah pergi. Axel kembali melihat baju tadi.

"Makasih yah, Santa.." kata Axel dan mencoba baju itu.

Baju itu terlihat cocok dan pas di tubuh Axel. Ukurannya pas, dan topinya tidak terlalu kebesaran. Lalu, dia memandang bulu putih tadi.

"Ini.. untuk kumis dan janggut yah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu, dia memasang, tepat di bawah hidung dan di janggutnya.

"Haha.. rada geli.. tapi lucu deh.." katanya sendiri.

Hey, sejak kapan Axel jadi ngomong sendiri.. seperti orang gila. *Author di pukul Axel dan readers* yah, mau gimana lagi.. kalau memberitahu Roxas, nanti kejutannya akan berantakan. Jadi dia berkutat sendiri.

Axel melepas baju tadi dan memakai baju Organisasi lagi. Dia menyimpan baju dan kumis tadi ke dalam kotak.

"Oh.. masih ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan.." kata Axel dan langsung membuka rak yang dekat dengan almari. Dia mengambil buku dan pensil, dan memakai kacamata –walau kacamata hias untuk gaya saja-

"Cari informasi!" Axel membuka pintu kamarnya dan mencari para anggota Organisasi XII

.

**-At Marluxia's Room-**

"Marlyy..." panggil Axel dan mengketuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Marlyy~~ masih hidupkah kau?" panggil Axel lagi.

"Shut up!" teriak Marluxia dari dalam kamar. "Ax! Kau mengganggu tidurku dengan memanggilku Marly.." keluh Marluxia.

Dengan tampang tak bersalah, Axel langsung masuk tanpa izin dari si empunya. Axel memperhatikan sekeliling kamar itu tanpa memperdulikan protes dari si Marluxia.

'_Ng.. sepertinya Marluxia suka tidur kali yah. Dan dia suka dengan warna Pink.' _Tebak Axel dalam hati,

'Hee.. Marluxia kau suka bunga yah..?" tanya Ax pada Marluxia.

"Iya, kenapa? Mau protes?"

"Ng.. kau ingin apa?" tanya Axel lagi.

"Ingin kau segera keluar dari kamarku! Get Out!" Kata Marluxia dan mendorong Axel keluar.

"Brak!" Marluxia menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Okay, satu dapet.. tinggal selanjutnya." Kata Axel sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

.

**-At Demyx's Room-**

Akhirnya Axel tiba di ruangan Demyx. Setelah mendapat beberapa ceramah dari Xigbar dan Xaldin yang barusan Axel datangi untuk mencari informasi. Apalagi sweatdrop mendengar keinginan Xaldin yang sebenernya dia suka memasak.

"Semoga Demyx masih tergolong normal deh..." kata Axel.

Axel mengambil nafas dan segera menyanyi. Yeah, menyanyi di depan pintu ruangan Demyx sangat efisien untuk memanggilnya keluar.

1 menit..

2 menit..

Hampir 3 menit..

"Gyaa! Siapa yang menyanyi dengan suara kacau itu!" teriak Demyx dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hallo Dem..." sapa Axel.

"Ah, Ax. Bisakah kau tidak menyanyi dengan suara sejelek itu. Setahuku kau pernah berduet sukses dengan Roxas di Atlantica deh. Harusnya, suaramu nggak separah itu..." keluh Demyx.

"Memang sengaja ku buat jelek biar kamu keluar dari kamar..." kata Axel dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi mukanya. "Eitss! Jangan di tutup dulu donk pintunya." Kata Axel sambil menahan pintu kamar Demyx.

"Minggir aku mau melanjutkan sesuatu.."

"Bentar, kamu lagi suka dengan apa? Ingin apa?" tanya Axel.

"Aku sedang suka dengan sesuatu dan ingin sesuatu..." kata Demyx datar.

"Ahh.. serius donk.. duarius deh.." kata Axel memohon. Sayang, dia nggak punya puppy eyes kayak Sora, jadi nggak bisa mempengaruhi Demyx.

"Oke-oke. Aku sedang ingin gitar baru denggan senar yang langka, seperti senar yang kudapat dari Neverland tadi."

"Ohh.. eh, kamu melanjutkan apa?" tanya Axel mengganti topik sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya lagi.

"Demyx.. masih lamakah kau?" suara seseorang dari dalam kamar Demyx yang tentu saja itu suara Zexion. Axel langsung menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan menatap Demyx dengan tampang bersalah.

"Ah! Sorry ganggu kalian!" kata Axel dan segera meninggalkan Demyx dengan terburu-buru. Demyx menutup pintu dan duduk di sebelah Zexion.

"Sepertinya Axel salah sangka deh. Kita kan lagi latihan duet untuk ke Atlantica.. "kata Zexion.

"Yah, kalau mau latihan "itu" boleh juga kok.." kata Demyx menggoda Zexion dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Zexion. Tapi, Zexion blusing karena malu, dia langsung menimouk buku Lexiconnya ke kepala Demyx.

.

**-At Saix's Room-**

"Hah.. hah... hampir saja." Kata Axel yang masih terengah-engah karena kecapaian. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia berdiri di depan kamar Saix. Axel mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan memanggil Saix.

"Saix~ ooohh Saixxx~" panggil Axel dengan lebaynya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. "okay, okay... Hei Saix. Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Bisakah kau keluar?" kata Axel yang dibuat serius.

"Apa?" tanya Saix setelah membuka pintunya.

"Hahaha, kau ingin apa? Lagi suka sama sesuatu gak?" tanya Axel.

"Nggak ada." Jawab Saix singkat.

"Ah, masa sih.." Axel masuk ke dalam kamar Saix dan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Saix.

"Bener kamu nggak mau apa-apa? Nyesel loh..." kata Axel.

"Hah.. kamu itu orangnya ngotot yah. Sudahlah, keluar kau dari kamarku." Kata Saix.

Axel segera keluar dari kamar Saix sebelum ia mendapat sesuatu dari Saix.

.

Lalu, Axel beristirahat di tempat biasa anggota Organisasi XIII menunggu misi dari Saix atau Xemnas. Axel duduk sambil membuka-buka buku infonya tadi.

"Hey, Axel sedang bertingkah aneh tuh..." kata Luxord kepada Marluxia.

"Biasa, dia memang begitu. Apalagi tadi dia membuat ulah di kamarku." Kata Marluxia.

"Iya, dia juga begitu saat aku lagi cari makanan di Castil ini. Hahaa.." kata Luxord.

"Okay, terakhir Roxas yah..." Axel beranjak berdiri dan menuju ruangannya Roxas.

.

**-At Roxas's Room-**

Axel membuka pintu kamar Roxas. Yah, itu memang biasa dilakukan Axel, karena Roxas sudah memberi Izin ke Axel.

"Yo, Roxas!" sapa Axel.

"Hey, Ax.." jawab Roxas.

"..." Entah mengapa suasana menjadi tenang.

"Um, Rox.. kau ingin sesuatu gak? Lagi suka dengan suatu benda atau apa begitu?" tanya Axel.

Roxas teridam dan dia terlihat sedang berfikir, "Aku... mungkin aku ingin semua memoryku kembali. Aku nggak ingat siapa diriku.. diriku satunya, karena aku seorang nobody."

"Pasti kau akan mendapatkan semua memory itu. Suatu saat. Tapi, untuk mendapatkan memori itu, kau akan merasakan kepedihan atau siksaan... karena memory itu sangat berharga dan kadang menyakitkan. Tapi, jika kau ingat pasti itu akan menjadi suatu yang manis." Kata Axel.

"Kau sudah mendapat memorimu, Ax?" tanya Roxas.

"Yeah.. tapi, memoriku tidak terlalu indah. Haha, tapi aku senang memoriku kembali." Kata Axel.

"Senang.. sepertinya jika memoriku kembali, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan apa-apa... aku hanya Nobody." Kata Roxas.

"Hey, kita semua disini adalah nobody. Memang kita tidak bisa merasakan, tetapi setelah mendapatkan suatu pengalaman.. kau merasa nyaman kan? Merasa hangat kan?" kata Axel dan di jawab anggukan oleh Roxas. "Sepertiku, aku bisa tertawa.. karena dorongan dari memoriku.. seolah-olah, memoriku adalah kumpulan emosiku. Walau aku nobody, aku paham apa itu "perasaan" " kata Axel.

"Hum.. mungkin aku mulai mengerti, sejak aku bertemu denganmu.." kata Roxas, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, Hey, kau tau, ada sebuah hari yang bernama hari natal. Kata seseorang yang ku kenal, ada seorang Santa Calaus yang akan membagikan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan kepada seseorang. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Santa tidak?" tanya Axel.

"Hari Natal.. sepertinya menarik. Dan Santa Clause.. dia sepertinya orang yang baik..." kata Roxas.

"Benar.. kau ingin bertemu tidak?" tanya Axel.

"Yeah, kau tau dia mana "Santa" itu berada?" tanya Roxas.

"Ya, aku tau. Ku perlihatkan dia kepadamu kalau hari itu datang yah.." kata Axel dan meninggalkan Roxas.

.

Axel kembali ke kamarnya beristirahat sejenak.

"Hari yang melelahkan... tapi, ini adalah langkah awalku untuk menjad Santa.."

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha~ hai semua :DD bagaimana? Feel natalnya sudah terasa belum? Hahaa~ masih terlalu pendekah? <strong>

**Well, tentang Nobody yang dibicarakan Axel dan Roxas diatas itu hanyalah pendapatku mengenai mereka. "Nobody tidak bisa merasakan" menurutku tidak karena dengan adanya memory tentang masa lalu dan kebersamaan dengan teman.. akan menciptakan perasaan-perasaan tertentu. Haha~ tapi, sekali lagi.. Itu hanya pendapatku loh~ jadi kalau salah maaf hahaa~ #dizg**

**Kay~ thank's udah baca chapter ini kalau sempat review yah :DD**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Nophie Chan<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SANTA AXEL**

**Rate: T  
>Genre: Hurtcomfort and Friendship.**

**Chapter 3: He's Santa!  
>(AN: hahaa~ Hallo readers, thank's for reand and review this story. Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember.. Yay~ It's Chrsitmas Day~ ^^  
>Okay, merry Christmas All ^^ <strong>

**Kay~ Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

><p>Axel membuka matanya dan mengeliat sejenak.<p>

"Ung... EKH! What The... Aku harus kembali ke Christmas Town!" seru Axel dan segera bangun lalu mengambil catatan dan kotak berisi baju santanya. Kemudian dia membuka portal.

.

"Axel.." panggil Roxas dari luar kamarnya. Tapi tak ada jawabannya. Roxas membuka pintu kamar Axel. '_Dia kemana?' _tanya Roxas dalam hati.

"Hey Marluxia, kau melihat Axel?" tanya Roxas kepada Marluxia yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak, dia juga tidak datang ke rapat pagi ini.." kata Marluxia dan meninggalkan Roxas. Roxas berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia dan Axel menunggu misi.

Roxas melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada Axel. Dia menghampiri Demyx dan Zexion.

"Um.. kalian berdua melihat Axel?" tanya Roxas.

"Lihat..." kata Demyx singkat.

"Benarkah, di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Roxas antusias.

"Liat kemarin maksudnya. Di depan kamarku." Jawab Demyx dengan innocentnya. Dan sukses membuat Roxas murung, "Kenapa? Auch! Zexy~" rengek Demyx yang mendapat timpukan –lagi- dari Zexion.

"Kau itu tidak bisa membaca situasi yah, dan jangan memanggilku Zexy!" kata Zexion, "Kami tidak melihat Axel hari ini. Mungkin dia sudah mendapat misi dan pergi mungkin..." kata Zexion.

Roxas hanya menggangguk paham dan segera meminta misi kepada Saix.

'_Semoga, saat aku pulang dari misi kau sudah pulang, Ax..' _ batin Roxas.

.

.

Di Christmas Town, Axel berkali-kali bersin.. bukan karena kedinginan.. tapi karena dia di bicarakan oleh Roxas.

"Kau flu? Wah, biasanya orang bodoh tidak kena flu loh.." kata Santa.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, Santa?" protes Axel.

"_Just Kidding_. Lagi pula, masa sih kamu percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Hoho.." kata Santa dengan tawa 'Hoho' khasnya.

"Baiklah, ini benda-benda yang ku butuhkan." Kata Axel sambil memberi buku catatannya kepada Santa.

1. pedang  
>2. Panah<br>3. Pisau  
>4. Tameng<br>5. Kapak  
>6. Buku<br>7. Tombak  
>8. Gitar<br>9. Kartu  
>10. Vas<br>11. Robot  
>12. Jam Pasir<p>

"Wah.. permintaan yang aneh.. kalau begitu, kamu ikut aku saja ke tempat hadiah." Kata Santa dan mengaja Axel ke suatu tempat.

Tempat itu masih di dalam rumah Santa, tapi ruangan ini penuh dengan berbagai mainan. Axel bekeliling mencari hadiah-hadian.

'_Kenapa semuanya mainan semua...' _keluh Axel lalu dia terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu, _'apa tak apa yah..' _Axel tertawa kecil.. tertawa jaih tepatnya.

Setelah memilih, Axel membungkusnya dengan alat yang tersedia. Alat nya unik, kita hanya perlu menembak hadiah-hadiah itu dengan kotak hadiah sebagai peluru, lalu dengan otomatis hadiah itu sudah terbungkus. (A/N: seperti di Game, di Christmas Town Sora menggunakan alat ini untuk membungkus hadiah.. mini game di Christmas Town, ingatkah kalian, Readers? :D)

Karena sudah otomatis, jadi Axel tak membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan semua hadiah?"tanya Santa.

"Sudah.. yah, walau ada beberapa hadiah yang kurencanakan semula, ku ganti.. haha.." kata Axel.

Lalu, Axel meminta pamit kepada Santa.

"Axel.. ingatlah kata-kataku sebelumnya, bahwa tugas Santa bukan hanya untuk membagikan Hadiah.. tetapi membagikan kebahagiaan. Ingat yah.." pesan Santa.

"Roger, Santa! Aku akan ingat terus." Kata Axel dan berjalan keluar.

Di depan pintu Halloween Town, Axel membuka Portal yang menghubungkan ke Kamarnya di Castil the World That Never Was.

.

.

"Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga.. saat jalankan rencana.." Kata Axel dan mencari seluruh anggota organisasi XIII.

"Hey, nanti semuanya tolong berkumpul di tempat rapat yah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu..." seru Axel singkat dan kembali ngacir ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Larxeaus.

"Tak tau.. akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh. Patah hati kali.." jawab Demyx asal-asalan.

"Tadi dia menghilang.. setelah muncul, jadi aneh.. kemarin dia salah makan yah?" tanya Xigbar.

"Aku nggak masak yang aneh-aneh kok.." jawab Xaldin dan melirik ke Xigbar dengan death glarenya.

"Yah, siapa yang menyalahkanmu.." kata Xigmar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari death glarenya Xaldin, "sudah lah, ayo kita keruang rapat." lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, Roxas sudah pulang dari misi?" tanya Larxeaus.

"Sudah, dia di dalam kamarnya..." jawab Zexion.

"Oh... jadi Axel patah hati dengan Roxas yah..." jawab Demyx dan dengan Asal –lagi- sambil menggernjreng ria.

.

.

"Loh? Roxas, kau di sini?" kata Axel yang tak sengaja melewati kamarnya Roxas.

Roxas langsung beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya dan cemberut, "kau kemana saja sih? Mengambil misi dan meninggalkanku begitu saja..." kata Roxas.

"Aha.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan. Dan itu sangat rahasia." Kata Axel.

"Yah,sekarang kau malah main rahasia-an denganku." Kata Roxas datar lagi.

"Ahh.. Roxy~ nanti ku beritau dan kau pasti akan tau sendiri kok..." kata Axel membujuk Roxas, "Hey, kau ke ruang rapat sekarang donk.. aku mau memberi sesuatu pada kalian semua." Kata Axel.

"Benar, kau mau memberi tauku?" tanya Roxas dan di jawab anggukan oleh Axel.

Setelah Roxas menujun ke ruang rapat, Axel kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Sudah 10 Menit, anggota organisasi XIII menunggu Axel. Dengungan suara mereka terdengar sangat keras, ada yang menyanyi-nyanyi, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang.. ada yang... yah, semua sibuk dengan dunia sendiri.

"Hey!" sela seseorang berambut pink, siapa lagi kalau bukan Marluxia, "dia serius manggil kita tidak sih!" lanjutnya.

"Mana aku tau... sudah lah, sabar saja," kata Demyx sambil melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

"Iya, sabar pantatnya lebar loh..." tambah Xaldin dengan santai dan datar.

"Grrr, kalian ini..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara tawa, "Hohohooo.."

"Siapa?"

"Yo semua!" kata Axel.

"AXEL!" seru semua anggota Organisasi XIII. Mereka terkejud dengan penampilannya. Menggunakan baju berlengan panjang merah dan celana panjang merah dengan topi merah, lalu tak luppa dengan kumis dan janggut putih... ia mengenakan baju Santa.

"Kau... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seru Larxene.

"Merry Christmas semua!" teriak Axel dan mengacuhkan Larxene.

"Hah? Christmas? Ax, kau sadar kalau kita ini Nobody.. kita tak merayakan Natal.." seru Saix.

"Yah, apa salahnya coba... ini moment 1 tahun sekali," jawabnya. Lalu, Axel membagikan sesuatu pada semua anggota Organisasi XIII.

"Kado? Hey, kau sudah berlebihan Ax," kata Marluxia.

"Tak apa, aku ingin membagikan kado untuk kalian. Yeah, kita semua Nobody, kita tak tau yang namanya Christmas, dan sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku ingin kita merasakan juga. Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru kan.." jawab Axel santai.

"Yah, benar juga. Thank's Ax," kata Demyx sambil memandang kadonya. Kado berbentuk permen dengan kertas kado yang berwarna Biru. Seperti warna gitarnya, warna kesayangannya.

"Yah, sekali-kali juga tak apa.." tambah Xigbar.

"Hey, Ax.. kau cocok dengan pakaianmu... mirip dengan kakek-kakek.. haha!" ejek Larxene dan sukses membuat Axel blushing.

Yah, acara yang dipikirkan Axel, bisa di bilang sukses deh, yeah walau ada yang sempat menolak kado dari Axel. Tapi Axel memaksanya dengan puppy eyes yang nggak sukses.. malah bikin ketawa, dan akhirnya di terima deh. Setelah itu, Axel bernyanyi gaje.. lagu Merry Christmas –sempat di ajarkan oleh Santa Claus-

We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
>We Wish You A Merry Christmas<br>We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
>Then a Joy And Happines<p>

.

.

**EPILOG: THE PRESENT**

**-At Roxas's Room-**

"Hai, Rox..." sapa Axel. Dia sudah melepas semua baju santa dan kembali mengenakan jubah organisasi XIII-nya.

"Tadi... kau menggunakan baju Santa yah?" tanya Roxas.

"Yup.. bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" tanya Axel.

"Cocok.. baju Santa itu.. sepertinya hangat yah." Kata Roxas.

"Ya sangat hangat, kau ingat dengan janji ku.. tentang aku akan memperlihatkan Santa kepadamu..." kata Axel.

"Yeah, dan aku sudah melihat Santa dengan mataku sendiri. Kau Santaku, Ax..." kata Roxas.

"Eh? Memang aku sudah benar-benar seperti Santa?" tanya Axel.

"Bagiku sudah, karena kau membagikan hadiah, keceriaan dan kebahagiaan, seperti dengan yang kau katakan sebelumnya.." kata Roxas.

"Haha.. begitu.." jawab Axel.

Entah mengapa.. suasana menjadi hening. Roxas membuka kadonya dan Axel hanya diam memandanginya.

"Woah.. jam pasir?" kata Roxas.

"Yah, Jam pasir... jika pasir yang di atas sudah habis, maka waktu seolah-olah habis juga. Tapi, jika kau membaliknya, maka pasir akan berjalan lagi.. seperti kau yang mengendalikan waktu jam pasir itu. Menyenangkan bukan." Kata Axel.

"Yeah,.. seperti katamu, seolah-olah aku yang mengendalikan waktu jam pasir ini. Kalau benar terjadi, aku ingin mengendalikan waktu untuk melihat masa laluku dan siapa jati diriku." Kat Roxas.

"Yeah.. tapi Rox.. masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kita harus berpikir maju untuk mengendalikan waktu di masa depan." Kata Axel.

"Um.. kurasa kau benar." Jawab Roxas.

Dan –lagi- suasana menjadi hening lagi. Tapi, Axel terlihat mendekat kepada Roxas. Axel memegang tangan Roxas. Lalu mendorongnya ke kasurnya Roxas dengan perlahan. Axel mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Roxas, dan bibir merekapun bersentuhan.

Roxas seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Axel, dia membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Axel menjelajahi mulutnya. Roxas-pun mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Tangan Axel yang awalnya memegangi tangan Roxas, berganti dan memegang lembut leher dan mengelus rambut blonde Roxas.

Setelah beberapa menit mencium, Axel mulai mencium leher Roxas. Roxas merasa geli dan tertawa kecil, tapi saat Axel menorehkan kissmark-nya, Roxas langsung mendesah lagi.

Saat Axel mau membuka resleting jubah Roxas, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kama Roxas.

"Roxas, nanti kau ada misi dengan Axel, segera temui Saix..." kata Zexion.

"Ahaha... Okay," jawab Roxas pelan, tapi Zexion bisa mendengarnya.

"Sigh.. menggangu saja, nah Roxy, ayo kita lanjut~"

"Ax.. lanjutannya setelah Misi saja deh.." kata Roxas sambil blushing.

"Hahaha.. okay," jawab Axel dengan nada ogah-ogah-an.

"Haha, jangan cemberut donk, Ax.." kata Roxas sambil mencium pipi Axel, "Merry Christmas.." kata Roxas dengan muka yang memerah.

Axel tentu langsung menjadi semangat dan tersenyum cerah.

.

Di sisi lain, para anggota Organisasi lain, banyak yang sweatdrop dengan hadiah dari Axel.

"AX! Kenapa hadiah darimu berupa mainan semua! Apa-apaan ini, Tombak mainan!" seru Saix.

"Axel lucu juga yah.." sela Larxene dengan tersenyum.

"Ap-Apa! Jangan bilang kau su-su suka dengan Axel!" kata Marluxia.

"BAKA! Bukan itu maksudku. Dia memberi kita sesuatu yang kita suka, walau bentuknya mainan... haha," jawab Larxene.

"Hoo.. benarkah?" tanya Demyx dengan senyum misterius, alhasil Demyx langsung tepar dengan sengatan listrik-nya Larxene -malangnya nasibmu, Dem-

.

'_Ini adalah hari natal yang terbaik bagiku..' _batin Axel dengan tersenyum.

'Kenapa tersenyum sendiri Ax?' tanya Roxas.

"Nggak apa.." jawab Axel.

.

"Bagimu bagus, karena kau mendapat Kissu dari Roxas, kami malah dapat mainan..."

- Seru Organisasi XIII -selain Axel dan Roxas-

.

.

**The END**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, bagaimana, gaje kan endingnya?<strong>

**Eh, semua Organisasi XIII masih hidup semua yah.. haha, kecuali Xion. Oh iya, karena aku lagi nggak ada mood bikin adegan "itu" nya, jadi ku ksip deh hahaa~ gomen-nee bagi para Fujoshii~ XD  
>karena itu genrenya ku jadikan T, *padahal aslinya K+* hahaa~ dan lagunya itu aku ngarang sendiri XD<strong>

**Oh iya, mau tau gak apa hadiah untuk para Orgaisasi XIII dari Axel.. :D**

**-Untuk Xemnas, dia dapet pedang mainan.. pendang yang bisa nyala kelap kelip,  
>-Xigbar, dia dapet panah mainan dari plastik,<br>-Xaldin, dia dapat pisau karena dia suka memask –diam-diam suka memasak yah- XD  
>-Vexen, Dapet serutan es, kerena tak ada tameng di rumah santa, jadi Vexen di kasih serutan Es.<br>-Larxaeus, dapet seperangkat mainan alat tukang kayu, karena nyari kapak sebiji ga ada, jadi di kasih seperangkat~  
>-Zexion dapet buku Harry Potret –di sesor namanya- buku ke 7-nya, karena koleksi buku Harry Potretnya belum lengkap.<br>- Saix dapet tombak mainan  
>-Axel dapet Kissu dari Roxas 3<br>-Demyx dapet Gitar mainan  
>-Luxord dapet seperangkat mainan monopoly, haha~ sekarang dia lagi mainan sama Gamble tuh :DD<br>-Marluxia dia dapet vas bunga berwarna pink  
>-Larxene dapet robot, karena Larxene suka menyiksa orang, jadi di kasih robot untuk dia siksa<br>-Roxas dapet Jam pasir oleh Axel.**

**Nah, sukses bikin sweatdrop kan ^^" #biasa aja ntuh# jadi, jangan mau di kasih hadiah sama Axel yah.. –dibakar Axel-**

**Haha, okay deh sekali lagi, sankyuu banget yah yang udah mau baca and review cerita ini :D**

**Okay, MERRY CHRISTMAS *menebarkan bunga bersama Marluxia* :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Nophie Chan<strong>


End file.
